


Slow & Steady Wins the Race

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Do you think I could request some more Joe x Flash porn? Maybe Barry in his Flash persona runs into Joe and they kind of pick up where they left off, except there’s some making out and dry humping. Because… I really like this pairing xD.” </p><p>This is a sequel of sorts to my previous Joe/Flash fic, Quickie, but it can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow & Steady Wins the Race

**Author's Note:**

> Barry Allen would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking of the young man he’d had a quickie with in that warehouse a few weeks back. The blond had been cute, a little cheesy in his flirting, but Barry was hardly one to judge. And he’d been hot as hell in how much he’d enjoyed The Flash’s abilities.
> 
> He’d been a fun diversion, someone who’d not been asking anything of him other than just some mutually beneficial entertainment. When he’d pushed the young man against the wall, Barry hadn’t really thought of anything beyond just enjoying himself – not something he indulged in all the time. It’d been quick, it’d been fun, it’d been hot. And it’d been over.
> 
> And that was that.
> 
> Except he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Sequel to [Quickie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7700581).

***

Barry Allen would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking of the young man he’d had a quickie with in that warehouse a few weeks back. The blond had been cute, a little cheesy in his flirting, but Barry was hardly one to judge. And he’d been hot as hell in how much he’d enjoyed The Flash’s abilities.

He’d been a fun diversion, someone who’d not been asking anything of him other than just some mutually beneficial entertainment. When he’d pushed the young man against the wall, Barry hadn’t really thought of anything beyond just enjoying himself – not something he indulged in all the time. It’d been quick, it’d been fun, it’d been hot. And it’d been over.

And that was that.

Except he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Barry kept having images of the blond against him, moving slow & steady, no rush. The young hero kicked himself again & again for not getting the blond’s name. He figured he could always look through CCTV footage for him & run facial recognition, but that would invariably mean he’d have to ask Cisco’s help & there was no way in hell that he was ready to undergo that encounter.

Barry was working his day job when he finally caught a break. He’d been called to a crime scene when he heard someone hollering for Joe. The young man’s light eyes flashed around. He hadn’t thought Joe was working this case. And then he saw him – the blond. He was standing next to the tall, dark-haired teen that Barry recalled was his brother. The blond was answering to the person hollering Joe. Later on, Barry snuck a look at the case file & found them – two brothers who worked as private detectives: Frank & Joe Hardy.

Hot, cute & cheesy had a name. Joe Hardy.

Barry only felt slightly stalkerish as he quickly read everything the CCPD had on the young detective. He at least refrained from going by the address listed as Joe’s home, even though he told himself that just a quick peak to make sure the information was up to date & accurate wouldn’t really matter.

He settled for a not-quite-stalker move & kept an eye on Jitters. It was listed in several of the case files as a place where the Hardys would work on paperwork or discuss cases. Now that he knew to be on the lookout for him, Barry was quick to spot the blond one afternoon at a table alone. The hero grinned as he planned his move. With a quick zoom of motion, he was in & out, pausing only to watch Joe read his note & then he was gone.

***

Joe had definitely not forgotten his encounter with The Flash, & he wasn’t even all that ashamed to admit that he’d jerked off more than once since then with a vibrator pressed to the base of his shaft as he thought about the hero’s quickly moving hand on him. He hadn’t seen the man in red leather since then. Most of his & Frank’s recent cases had been easy ones – in & out, no fuss, no muss. The biggest hassle had been the paper work.

The teen knew he should be grateful that neither he nor Frank had been put in a life threatening situation that required being rescued by the local hero. But he couldn’t help but be a little upset at not seeing him again.

And then one day at Jitters, there’d been a flashing blur of red & his coffee cup had been spinning on the table. When he’d picked it up, he’d choked with laughter because there was a note written on it: _It’s a good thing we were at a coffee shop, because looking at you makes me thirsty_.  _(PS – Hi Joe.)_

After that, almost every day that Joe was at Jitters, there’d be some point where he’d get a note – on his cup, a napkin, one time on a post-it note that wound up stuck to his chest under his shirt. That one had been fun. Each one was a cheesy line that made him laugh.

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean, & baby I’m lost at sea._

_If you don’t stop stealing my breath every time I see you, I’ll be forced to arrest you._

_Can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it right back._

_Nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?_

The last one came with a fresh cup of coffee: _If you don’t like raisins, could I interest you in a date?_

Joe flushed as he looked around. Getting flirty, cheesy notes from a man in a mask was one thing. But he was pretty sure this counted as getting asked out on a date. And that… well that was something else. Still, it’s not like he could say no.

The teen detective drank his coffee as he figured out how to answer. He was pretty sure The Flash was watching him &, while that probably should have creeped him out more than anything, he couldn’t find that in him. He pulled out a marker & wrote a note on a napkin: _8pm, Beachpoint Park_. Joe gathered his stuff  & walked outside, tossing the note towards a trashcan. All he saw was a blur of red & then he realized there was another note stuck to the top case file.

 _See you there_.

***

Joe got off his motorcycle about ten minutes before eight, walking over to perch on one of the nearby picnic tables. He’d opted for the bike instead of his van because of the simple fact that riding was the closest thing he’d discovered so far to the feeling of being carried by the Flash. He sat down & tapped his boot heel against the wooden bench for a few moments before he heard the tell-tale whoosh he was beginning to associate with the Flash.

“You came,” he said, not turning around. That reverberating voice echoed from behind & to his left.

“Seemed only fair,” The Flash said. “You came last time.” Joe groaned at the joking reference to their last face-to-face encounter.

“Oh wow. I feel the need to make a ‘that’s what she said,’ joke, but I’m going to restrain myself.” Joe turned to smile at the hero.

“I knew you liked the idea of restraints,” The Flash said & Joe blushed, ducking his head. He took in his leather jacket, blue striped t-shirt & jeans.

“You know, I changed six times before settling on this outfit,” he said, looking back. “Hardly seems fair since you just show up in all red leather… Not that I’m complaining, mind you. But it is a little unfair. That’s what you wore last time.”

“True,” The Flash said, stepping closer. His grin was visible under the lower half of his mask. “But you gotta admit, it works for me.”

Joe couldn’t help but laugh, turning back out to look at the beach. “It does at that.” He cleared his throat. When they’d just been exchanging quips at crime scenes or little notes, he’d had no trouble coming up with something to say. But now…

“So why a date?” he asked suddenly. “After all this, why suddenly ask for a date. I mean… superheroes gotta have something better to do than hang out with private eyes at night.”

“Because I liked you,” The Flash said, honestly. “I kept thinking about you. When I found you again, I wasn’t about to let you slip away this time.” The man in red shrugged. “As for why a date NOW… I guess I got impatient,” Flash said, smiling. “I’m not used to things taking so long. Guess you were right – I do move fast a lot of the time.”

“Well, ya know what they say,” Joe said, “slow & steady wins the race.”

“Wow. I thought some of my lines were bad.” The Flash laughed, eyes sparking.

“Oh, I have not even begun to plumb the depths of my cheesy line repertoire,” Joe promised, returning the smile. He turned to sit at the end of the table, facing The Flash dead on now, knees loose & spread wide as his boots dug into the sand.

“Good to know,” the masked hero said, stepping closer. He licked his lips & Joe’s eyes easily tracked the movement. “Are you looking for slow & steady tonight?” he asked, eyes flashing with that weird lightning again as he made it obvious that he knew the innuendo that those words held.

Joe swallowed. He held no misapprehensions about himself. He knew if The Flash asked, he’d be shucking his jeans & turning to bend over the picnic table in seconds – he wouldn’t even need superspeed to make it happen. Joe liked sex. Enjoyed chasing after it, having it. He liked the flirting. If The Flash was simply looking for a quick fuck – ha! – then Joe would oblige. Who in their right minds would turn that down?

But if he got to choose? Well, the idea of the fastest man alive taking his time with him was downright enticing.

“Maybe a little slower than last time?” Joe asked, smiling. “I mean, I haven’t cum that fast since I was thirteen. I’d like the chance to enjoy it – really enjoy it – this time…” Joe’s eyes widened. “I mean, if that’s what you’re here for. If you’re just here to talk then… wow. Maybe faster is better. I don’t have time to shove my whole foot in my mouth.”

“I’ve been thinking about that first time,” The Flash said, smiling. “A lot.” He stepped in even closer until he was almost standing in between Joe’s spread thighs. Red gloved hands teased along the inner seam of Joe’s jeans & the teen huffed out a breath. Joe licked his bottom lip, smiling as the touch tickled slightly.

“Did I make superhero showertime more fun?” Joe asked brazenly, grinning. The Flash laughed, the sound light & echoey with the reverberation. The teen reached a hand up, keeping his eyes on those of the other man. Joe let his hand rest flat against The Flash’s chest, just to the left of that lightning symbol.

“I keep trying to figure out your eyes,” Joe said. “Blue, green, grey… Just when I think I’ve got it, it’s like they change.”

“Yours are easy, blue eyes,” The Flash said & Joe’s fingers bent, digging into the leather a little as he felt that echo in the other man’s chest under his palm, just like he’d thought he would.

“When you talk like that,” Joe started, his other hand moving to urge The Flash closer. “Does that vibration happen throughout your whole body?” The young hero stepped in, feet kicking the sand as he moved to slot himself around Joe’s legs. He wound up with one of his legs pressed in between the teens, which meant he straddled the other’s thigh.

“Wanna find out?” The Flash asked, pressing forward that last little inch. Joe gasped as he felt the distant rumble of his words along his skin. It reminded him of the way The Flash had basically turned himself into vibrator during their last meeting & he felt himself harden in his jeans.

Joe’s hand slid up & around the back of the other man’s neck. “That’s gotta be fun for yourself,” he teased, rocking his hips up so that their bodies were brought together. “Fuck,” he hissed, feeling an answering hardness along his thigh, sliding up against The Flash.

“Not gonna lie,” the hero said, “it does keep things interesting.” Joe let his head fall back as The Flash started rocking forward harder, the two men riding each other’s thighs. He groaned at the feel of the hero’s lips on his throat, biting softly.

The next several minutes were lost to grunting & rutting, the soft squeak of leather from The Flash’s outfit & Joe’s jacket as they clutched at one another. Joe was growing louder & louder. He’d always been vocal when things felt good & this was definitely one of those times. He tried to bite back his moans for a while, but they were soon breaking out. “Fuck… fuck, yeah. Slow… just like that…”

The Flash kept quiet save for a few groans, but Joe could feel the excitement & noise vibrating out of him & wondered if the other man was spitting out curses at a frequency he couldn’t hear. It stood to reason that if he could modulate his voice with vibration, then he could change the pitch to something inaudible if he so chose. Joe liked that idea. He liked thinking that he was making a superhero scream so loud & high that dogs in the nearby blocks were losing their fucking minds. Joe wasn’t above admitting his ego sometimes ran a little crazy.

“I’m gonna cum in my fucking jeans,” Joe finally panted, hands clenched around The Flash’s arms. The hero smiled & pressed his lips to the corner of Joe’s mouth. The teenager didn’t even have to think about it. He just turned his head & opened his lips wide, letting The Flash lick his way inside. He grunted, hips jerking up.

In less than a second, his jeans were open & pushed down, the elastic of his underwear pressing his balls up. Joe leaned back against the table, panting. “Fuck, that’s hot. You ever do that? Strip a guy down, lube him up & fuck him good, then have him dressed again before anyone even knew you were around?”

“Thought you wanted it slow & steady?” The Flash asked with a smile, his hand closing over Joe’s cock & starting to vibrate. Joe groaned, a white-knuckle grip on the table to stay upright. The hero wasn’t really stroking, just making a loose, vibrating cage for his cock. Joe groaned. Even with the superspeed vibration, The Flash made sure not to overstimulate the teen’s hard length too quickly, ensuring he didn’t cum too fast.

“What,” he gasped. “A guy can’t… can’t change… fuck! Change his mind?” The masked hero hummed, leaning in to suck a hickey into the line of Joe’s neck right where it disappeared under his collar. Joe barely felt it, the pain of the bruise lost as he started to fuck up into The Flash’s fist.

“Maybe I’ll save that for our next date,” The Flash said & the mere idea of it had Joe hunching over like he’d been punched in the gut. Cum shot out of his cock, splattering across the other man’s leather-clad thigh.

“Oh, shit… fuck, yeah, fuck…” Joe reached out to hold on to The Flash’s shoulders, trying to keep from face-planting into the sand. He held himself up as the hero slowed his hand, but kept stroking until he was finished. Joe looked down, watching as the milky white liquid beaded up & started rolling down the leather. There was an obvious bulge in The Flash’s pants & Joe reached a shaking hand out to brush over it.

“How the hell do you get in these things?” he asked, searching for an opening. The Flash chuckled.

“I’ll teach you.” But then he was tilting his head, as if listening to something. “Next time,” he said. “I have to run.” Joe felt a brief rush of a kiss across his lips & then his cock was cleaned, tucked back in his jeans & he was alone.

“Fuck,” Joe groaned, laying back against the table. “One day, I’m gonna see that cock.”

***

Once the criminals were caught & left cuffed for the police, Barry strolled into STAR Labs, an easy smile on his face. He offered a high five to Cisco, but the young engineer just raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not high-fiving you until you’ve washed your hands,” Cisco said. Barry tripped slightly, the smile falling off his face.

“Whaaat? Uh, why?”

Cisco just shook his head & stuck a sucker back in his mouth. “Dude, next time, turn off your side of the audio. You have any idea how scarred I am, & I just caught the end.” Cisco shuddered, turning to walk away. “And if you got anything nasty on my suit…” he added, holding the sucker out like a weapon.

Barry just looked around. “Wow, I gotta go…” He sped out, leaving a whirlwind of papers in the lab. Cisco shook his head again.

“And they say I’m the awkward one.”

END


End file.
